User talk:Brother Obvious
Welcome Hi there! Just curious the planned use for the split Factions vs Nightfall Assassin skill lists. Currently, no other profession appears to have them split out by both campaign and profession, so it stands out. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:32, 12 October 2006 (CDT) Article naming Please use Attribute Name skills (Campaign) rather than Campaign Attribute Name skills. Cheers :) — Skuld 17:42, 12 October 2006 (CDT) If I use Attribute Name skills (Campaign) then they will be all over the place. If I prefix with Factions/Nightfall Attribute Name skills then the quick references will all be in the same place, under either F/Factions or N/Nightfall. What is preferred? — Brother Obvious 17:53, 12 October 2006 (CDT) :You can use a sortkey, when you put the categories in use: Nightfall, that will put them all under N — Skuld 17:55, 12 October 2006 (CDT) :They should be named in the format Attribute Name skills (Campaign). This was worked out many months back, and is the standard naming method for any set of articles that vary by campaign (such as Getting started (Prophecies), Storyline (Factions), Mission overviews (Nightfall), etc). --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:57, 12 October 2006 (CDT) ::Fair enough. — Brother Obvious 17:59, 12 October 2006 (CDT) ::Should I use a sort key on the individual attribute listing pages by profession to collect them all in one place, not list them in a category at all, or leave them how they are? — Brother Obvious 02:43, 15 October 2006 (CDT) In reply to "what am I doing?" I'm doing all of them; Factions, too. I might do one for core skills as well as one for Prophecy skills, if they don't already exist. It'll take a bit, though. It'll be another hour or two before I get all of the Factions and Nightfall ones done. I'm just starting with Assassin. Assassin will be posted in about 10 minutes. The need arose when I was looking for Nightfall skills and saw that there was no quick reference for them. I'd like to have all of them accessible alone or separately. For example, I'd like one page with all Factions skills and another with all Nightfall skills. As each page is composed of subpages, it might be worthwhile to have the subpages included or removed from current indicated indices. I'll leave that to other users to modify, such as yourself. ~Rhys aka Brother Obvious 17:48, 12 October 2006 (CDT) :Ah, no problems then. But as Skuld mentioned, the alternate naming would be more consistent with how we've named other articles that vary by campaign (we've already renamed the Assassin articles that you had created thus far). --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:51, 12 October 2006 (CDT) Progress Assassin Factions and Nightfall pages are up. — Rhys aka Brother Obvious 18:27, 12 October 2006 (CDT) :Ritualist and Warrior pages are up. Rit and War have Factions and Nightfall pages; War has Core and Prophecies pages as well. I'm thinking about not indexing the smaller pages and only indexing the overall composed pages for each profession and the overall quick reference pages. — Rhys aka Brother Obvious 14:46, 14 October 2006 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:16, December 1, 2010 (UTC)